Solum
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: "Ella fue todo en mi vida. No estuvimos juntos demasiado tiempo, apenas unos doce años, pero si el suficiente para reconocer que esa mujer fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida."


**Noche 6****: "Solum"**

**Colección: "Twenty-five nights for dream****"**

_Basada en:__ "Tan sólo tu" de Franco De Vita con Alejandra Guzmán _

_Personajes:__ Isshin Kurosaki & Masaki Kurosaki_

_Aclaración:__ Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, es todo obra del gran maestro Kubo Tite._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Y qué será de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendía<br>que tú serás el cielo que jamás podré tocar?  
>Es imposible ya lo sé<br>Que tan solo tú me das…  
>La vida que yo siempre quise para mí<br>Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname…"_

* * *

><p><em>Y ella estaba allí frente a él. Para<em>_da en su sitio, sin inmutarse frente a su poder desplegado. ¿Por qué no se había desmayado? ¿Quién era?_

_Hacía tiempo que la observaba desde la oscuridad. Lo suyo no era eso, pero no estaba seguro de presentarse frente a una mujer humana sin saber realmente quien era. Pero esa tarde no había tenido opción, si no intervenía la podrían haber atacado. Y ahora estaban frente a frente. Él como shinigami, sin abstenerse de mostrar su reiatsu en potencia y ella sin que sufriera en lo más mínimo por su poder abrumador._

_La chica lo observaba, como si estuviera viendo a cualquier hombre humano. Él, atónito, miraba la expresión de su hermosa cara y no podía dejar de agitarse. No estaba para nada sorprendida y para su mayor confusión, ni siquiera hablaba. Él mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca dejaba salir su respiración alterada. Sus brazos y piernas estaban perdiendo la tenacidad de siempre y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle._

_- Hola – soltó, sin pensar. Ella sonrió amablemente._

_- Hola, soy Masaki – respondió fresca, inclinándose levemente hacia delante._

_- Yo – tragó saliva – soy Kurosaki – dijo con pavor. ¿Estaba dándole su nombre a una extraña? ¿Acaso estaba loco después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar hasta ese momento? – Isshin_

_- Gracias – dijo Masaki, con una voz amable y sincera. – Fue muy amable de tu parte acercarte para espantar a aquellos monstruos_

_- No fue nada – reaccionó justo a tiempo. Entonces era verdad que los veía._

_- Además debería agradecerte por siempre cuidar de mi seguridad – seguía sonriendo. Él se sorprendió porque ella lo hubiera notado con anterioridad. _

_- No tienes por qué agradecerme, es mi deber velar por la seguridad de todas almas – muy formal, pero con un dejo de orgullo._

_- Los shinigamis dicen siempre eso… - con resignación – pero tal vez son ellos los que necesitan seguridad – Isshin se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Damos un paseo?_

_- Está bien – sin dudarlo._

Los sueños o recuerdos, no sé bien qué son, rondan por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no desde que Ichigo se enteró de que yo también soy un shinigami.

Ella fue todo en mi vida. No estuvimos juntos demasiado tiempo el, apenas unos doce años, pero si el suficiente para reconocer que esa mujer fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

– _Primero dices que te vas y ahora vuelves. ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Masaki denotaba su preocupación junto con un enojo leve. ¿Qué pretendía Isshin con esas idas y vueltas?_

– _Es que no puedo afrontar esto – tragó saliva, sin mirarla a los ojos. – Es demasiado para mi_

– _Nada es demasiado para ti – se acercó y lo tomó por el mentón. – Nunca vuelvas a irte, no sirve de nada que pelees con ellos si no estás convencido_

– _¡Pero no puedo! – frustrado. – Y no quiero dejarte – la miró. – Es que esto excede todo lo que está a mi alcance_

– _Estoy fuera de tus expectativas – afirmó, con tristeza._

– _¡No! – la tomó por la mano. – ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Es que…_

– _Es que yo no soy lo que pensaste. Te entiendo – no levantaba su vista del suelo. Isshin la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con ternura._

¿Por qué volvían una y otra vez esas imágenes a mi cabeza? Sabía que no las iba a olvidar y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero era la única forma de dejar que el tiempo cure las heridas. No quería seguir martirizándome con todo lo que sucedió desde que tomamos la decisión de estar juntos. Sabíamos desde un principio que era imposible, pero nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos.

_Caminaban tomados de la mano por la playa. No se miraban, sólo veían el atardecer que reflejaba nubes naranjas en el horizonte. La mano de Masaki era suave y cálida. Sentía cada latido de su corazón a través de ella. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer cambiaría lo que él fue hasta ese momento. _

_Ya había logrado que desafiase a la Sociedad de Almas en muchas oportunidades y gracias a eso, se había ganado una orden de detención si no regresaba. No le importaba nada, sólo quería permanecer a su lado. Sonrió y la miró de reojo._

_La luz anaranjada del Sol se reflejaba en sus ojos, dándole un brillo especial. Caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿En qué estaría pensando en ese momento? Quería saberlo, pero no se animaba a preguntar. ¡Qué torpe era a veces! Bajó la vista y vio la arena colarse entre sus pies descalzos. Llevaba su gigai desde aquella primera vez que la vio en la calle. No podía pretender charlar con ella, o incluso pasear, sin que nadie lo viera. La tomarían por loca, y no era para menos._

– _Es un bonito atardecer – la voz de Masaki lo sacó de su ensimismamiento._

– _Si, eso creo – contestó dubitativo._

– _¿Sucede algo? – al fin lo miró. El rostro de Isshin mostraba cierta confusión. – ¿Qué es? ¡Dime!_

– _Nada. Sólo que – la miró – te amo_

La amo. Aún la amo. Después de tantos años, después de haberla perdido, la amo más que a nada en ese mundo ni en otros. Pero no puedo decirle a Ichigo la verdad. No quiero que sufra esa humillación que tanto pesar le trajo a su madre y no tiene ningún sentido tampoco. Masaki fue una mujer maravillosa, ejemplar y una excelente esposa y madre. Es descabellado siquiera pensar en revelar aquellos viejos secretos. Es impensable. Cerré mis ojos, intentando dormir, pero sabía que era en vano.

– _Masaki, tu – dudó en preguntar. Hacía semanas que sospechaba pero no estaba seguro de hablarlo con ella._

– _¿Qué sucede, Isshin? ¿Temes a la respuesta? – ella sabía perfectamente lo que él le preguntaría. Lo miró a los ojos._

– _No, no es eso. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si estuvieras embarazada? – Masaki sonrió y tomó la mano de Isshin, llevándola a su abdomen._

– _Puedo sentirlo, será un niño_

Y allí comenzó todo. Mi decadencia como shinigami y mi vida. Ichigo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la excusa que me faltaba para tener la suficiente determinación de abandonar mi vocación para siempre. Si, sería para siempre. Porque para siempre Ichigo, y más tarde mis hijas también serían mi única razón de vivir.

_La ta__rde era calurosa y brillaba el Sol en lo más alto. Una suave brisa cálida movía las hojas del árbol, a la sombra del cual Masaki e Isshin estaban sentados._

– _¿Cuándo volverás a la Sociedad de Almas? – le preguntó con cierto temor a la respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que él tenía deberes que cumplir y que no sería fácil estar juntos._

– _No lo sé – la miró. – Creo que nunca volveré – Masaki se sorprendió._

– _Pero – no salían palabras de su boca._

– _Pero nada – se acercó a ella. – Quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti. Eres lo que necesitaba – ella se sonrojó._

– _Tu también. Pero no creo que sea prudente que abandones todo – bajó su vista. Isshin la tomó por el mentón._

– _Tú serás mi cielo, el lugar al que regresar. Serás todo para mí… Sé que parece imposible – la soltó y ella volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban extraños. – ¡Un shinigami y un humano! – con sorpresa. – Es extraño decirlo – volvió sus ojos a los de ella. – ¡Pero es lo que deseo! ¡Te amo, Masaki! Y tú eres lo que más deseo en la vida_

"**Tú me das las cosas que yo quiero cuando menos me lo espero.  
>Tú me das el aire que respiro.<br>Tú serás lo que tanto buscaba y yo creía que no existía.  
>Tu vendrás robándome la vida pa' fundirla con la tuya…"<strong>

– _¿Qué tú harás qué? – el hombre de cabello largo y claro se acomodó los anteojos. Isshin se movió un poco en su silla y apoyó sus codos sobre la pequeña mesa del bar. Miró a los ojos a su acompañante._

– _Renunciaré a mis poderes. Voy a casarme con Masaki y criaré a mi hijo como a un humano normal y corriente – su amigo lo observaba, aún incrédulo._

– _¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes que esto te costará muy caro, no? – insistió, queriendo convencerlo de que estaba equivocado con su decisión._

– _Tú también te casaste y está por nacer tu hijo – objetó._

– _Pero es distinto – Isshin lo interrumpió._

– _Vas a decirme que eres humano y bla, bla, bla – se cruzó de brazos. – Yo sé muy bien qué es lo que debería hacer, pero quiero jugarme por mi familia_

– _Además hay otra cosa que no me gusta – lo miró por sobre los lentes. Isshin cambió su expresión. – ¿No te preguntaste por qué pudo quedar embarazada de ti? Eres todavía un shinigami, ¿o no?_

Aquellos recuerdos me taladran el cerebro. Sin embargo reconozco que Ryuuken tuvo razón en lo que me dijo. Si Masaki era humana, ¿por qué había podido procrear conmigo? ¿Sería que los humanos y los shinigamis eran compatibles genéticamente aún siendo de distintos mundos? No quise nunca averiguar aquello ni tampoco lo necesité.

– _Si te vas al mundo humano no regresarás, ¿verdad? – la mujer que hablaba estaba en un sector oscuro de la habitación, rodeada de almohadones._

– _No creo que regrese nunca, ni siquiera cuando me muera – rió falsamente. No estaba del todo seguro._

– _Es cierto, nunca hiciste nada bien – le arrojó una almohada a la cara e Isshin la tomó velozmente. – Y ahora no podré insultarte – un nudo en su garganta no dejó que continuara. Isshin dejó caer la almohada al suelo. Se acercó a la mujer, introduciéndose en la penumbra._

– _Te extrañaré, pero quiero que sepas que seré feliz porque encontré al fin mi camino, hermana_

Dejé todo. Dejé mi cargo, mi familia, mi reputación, mi carrera, todo. Dejé todo para vivir, para estar junto a la mujer de la que me enamoré. Y jamás me arrepentí de eso, ni siquiera hoy cuando veo mi historia como humano, la muerte de Masaki y los poderes que le dimos a Ichigo. Sufrí mucho cuando me enteré de la verdad, pero ya no había más que hacer, más que confiar en Ichigo y en la misma Masaki. Y yo siempre confié en ella.

– _Todo es correcto, si continúa así será un parto normal – Ryuuken los miró a ambos con intensión de preguntarles algo más que no se atrevió._

– _¿Cómo está tu niño? – preguntó Masaki, interesada. Con su mano derecha acariciando su vientre._

– _Bien – sonrió sin querer recordando al pequeño Uryu. – Es muy fuerte – orgulloso._

– _Parece que la paternidad cambia a los hombres – el irónico comentario de Isshin hizo que el quincy cambiara su expresión._

– _Dime Ryuuken – Masaki cortó el ambiente. Su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación. – ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

– _No es nada, todo está bien – sus miradas se cruzaron intensamente._

– _Isshin, ¿podrías ir por un vaso de agua? Por favor – pidió amablemente la mujer._

– _Por supuesto – salió sonriendo del consultorio, sabiendo que ella quería estar a solas con su amigo._

– _Dime qué es lo que sucede – le exigió cuando su marido cerró la puerta. – Es que dudas, ¿verdad? Dudas de las características de mi hijo. ¿Es porque será hijo de un shinigami? ¿O es algo más? – el frenesí de preguntas logró intimidar a Ryuuken._

– _Es que – dudó un momento. – Dudo de que tú siendo humana puedas engendrar un niño con éstas características – se acomodó los lentes. Masaki no se alteró, ni siquiera vaciló un instante._

– _¿Éstas características?_

– _Los dos sabemos que el bebé no tiene sólo reiatsu shinigami. Podrás engañar a Isshin, pero no a mí. Si no quieres decirle nada, es tu problema. Pero el niño podría correr riesgos, por eso creo que debes consultar a Kisuke Urahara – le extendió una tarjeta._

– _Sé quién es_

"**Tú me das un golpe de energía cuando estoy sin batería.  
>Tú me das la vida en un instante.<br>Tu serás la historia más bonita la que nunca se te olvida.  
>Tú vendrás entregando tu vida para hacerte con la mía."<br>**

– _Kurosaki-san – Kisuke llamó su atención. Isshin estaba junto a la vidriera de la maternidad apreciando su retoño de cabello anaranjado. Miró al del sombrero con mala gana. – ¿Tienes un minuto? ¡Ah! – se quitó el sombrero, acercándose y mirando al pequeño. – ¡Mis felicitaciones!_

– _¿Qué quieres? – siguió con su mal humor. Sabía que recibir la visita de ese hombre en ese momento no traería buenas noticias._

– _Sólo hacerte unas preguntas – colocó el sombrero en su lugar. Isshin se sorprendió. – ¿Los exámenes que le hicieron al pequeño fueron normales?_

– _Por supuesto – se hinchó de orgullo, – es mi hijo – sonrió._

– _Si, si, lo sé – no dejaba de mirar al niño. – ¿Ya lo vio Ishida-san?_

– _No – bajó la vista con tristeza._

– _¿Discutieron?_

– _Él no entendió algunas cuestiones y bueno, nos distanciamos_

– _¿Crees que sus razones para distanciarse no son válidas? Tal vez él tenga el valor de aceptar que todo esto no le cabe en la cabeza y por eso se retiró_

– _¿Retirarse? ¡Nunca le interesó nada! ¡Nunca luchó por la misma causa! – se alteró._

– _Cálmate, Kurosaki-san. Fue sólo una pregunta. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?_

– _Ella está muy bien, descansando – más tranquilo. – El médico dijo que si todo está bien, mañana volveremos a casa_

– _Muy bien, entonces me iré. Veo que no me necesitarás por un tiempo – Urahara comenzó a alejarse en dirección a una ventana._

– _Kisuke – se detuvo pero no volteó. – ¿Es normal su reiatsu? – el del sombrero asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Isshin volvió junto a la vidriera._

Ryuuken nunca entendió mis razones para renunciar a todo. Siempre pensó que los shinigamis amábamos nuestra causa y que nada nos desviaría de ella. Pero yo nunca fui un shinigami normal. Tal vez por eso dejé de serlo.

Urahara me ayudó, pero para hacerme humano debí renunciar a muchas cosas. A mis poderes y a mi reiatsu. Jamás volvería a ser shinigami, pero no me importaba porque estaría junto a Masaki y eso bastaba.

Masaki fue el amor de mi vida. Aquella mujer que me completaba. Fue todo para mí y aún hoy la amo, después de tantos años sin ella. Tal vez no sufrí tanto su muerte como Ichigo hubiera necesitado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería. Yo sin mis poderes y ella… siendo como era.

– _Hay algo que deberías saber – la dulce voz de Masaki se escuchaba opacada por una preocupación._

– _¿Qué sucede? ¡No me asustes!_

– _Tuve que ver a Kisuke Urahara, supongo que lo conoces – el rostro de Isshin se endureció._

– _¿Por qué? – cortante._

– _Ryuuken me recomendó que me examinara, por el bebé – tocó su panza de ocho meses._

– _¿Qué te dijo?_

– _Todo irá bien, pero en su adolescencia probablemente desarrolle algunos poderes. Y definitivamente podrá ver almas_

– _No quiero que el niño sepa nada sobre nosotros – decidido y refiriéndose a los shinigamis._

– _Yo estuve pensando mucho – miró unos niños que jugaban cerca de ellos. – Y creo que lo mejor será que ignore todo. Quiero que crezca como un niño humano normal y que el tiempo decida lo que sucederá después_

– _¿Por qué fuiste sola a ver a Urahara? ¿Lo conocías?_

– _Si – seca. Isshin se sorprendió._

– _¿Es por qué puedes ver almas? – curioso e inocente._

– _No. Él me ayudó cuando llegué al mundo humano – miró a Isshin a los ojos, que estaba muy sorprendido._

– _¿Llegaste? ¿Cómo que cuando llegaste al mundo humano?_

– _Si, Isshin, nunca te lo dije porque no pensé que fuera necesario contarte esto – agachó la cabeza. – Es algo muy vergonzoso para mí_

– _No me lo digas si no quieres – con sinceridad. Tomó su rostro entre las manos, obligándola a mirarlo. Los ojos de Masaki desbordaban lágrimas. – Yo te amo y no me interesa tu pasado – la besó._

Realmente no me interesaba el pasado. Ni el de ella ni el mío. ¿Para qué pensar en cientos de años vacíos cuando en ese momento estábamos llenos de amor?

– Masaki – susurré, mirando su gigantografía y sonreí. – Te amo

Pero por aquellos días todo era diferente. Su mirada estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos mientras miraba dormir a nuestras mellizas recién nacidas. Masaki estaba aturdida. Todo su embarazo se reprochó a si misma no haber podido sobrellevarlo como quería. Y después de esa conversación supe por qué.

Todos los días era lo mismo. A pesar de esforzarse al máximo por mostrarle su mejor sonrisa a Ichigo, después de cierta hora estaba tensa y no paraba de pensar en alguna cosa que le pesaba mucho, estaba seguro y lo notaba. Después del parto parecía estar más tranquila. Hasta ese día en el que un hollow atacó nuestra casa y el mismo Ryuuken fue el que nos defendió. Aunque yo me enteré mucho después. Los hollows frecuentaban los alrededores y eran cada vez más.

_Las niñas dormían en sus cunas e Ichigo se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Masaki, sentada junto a la ventana, los observaba inmóvil y casi sin pestañear. No podía permitir que nada les sucediera. Eran su familia, sus hijos y su esposo__. Todo lo que siempre sonó tener y estaba en peligro constante. Y sabía que era por su culpa._

_Suspiró cuando Isshin entró en la habitación. Se miraron por un instante, que bastó para que él se percatara de que las cosas no iban bien._

– _¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con inocencia._

– _Aún no – respondió tajante._

– _¿Aún? – no podía adivinar lo que su esposa pensaba desde hacía meses._

– _Es que estoy segura de que seguirán viniendo_

– _¿Hablas de los hollows?_

– _Es que tu no los ves, no los sientes – llevó las manos a su cara. Isshin bajó la vista. Tenía razón, él no podía siquiera sentirlos. – Ellos vendrán, vendrán por mí, por nosotros_

– _¿Ellos? – seguía sin comprender y su cara lo mostraba._

– _Él vendrá por mí, estoy segura_

– _¿Él? ¿Qué sucede, Masaki? Por favor, dime – se sentó en el suelo, junto a ella._

– _Hace años, un hombre fue a mi mundo y comenzó a reclutarnos. A todos nosotros, fuertes y débiles. Pero yo no quería que él me dijera qué hacer. Sola había llegado a ser quién era y de ninguna forma me doblegaría ante un ser así. Me parecía aberrante lo que proponía. ¡Ja! Jamás le dejaría usar mis poderes en contra de nadie. Por eso tuve que irme, tenía que desaparecer. Me marché y vine a este mundo. Conocí a Kisuke y él me ayudó a pesar de todo. Me dio un gigai y encontró la forma de hacer desaparecer mi reiatsu y mis poderes. Él no podría usarme y si venía por mí ya no le sería de utilidad. Era una humana simple_

– _Pero me pudiste ver cuando nos encontramos la primera vez_

– _Es que con el paso de los años algo de mi poder se fue colando y volví a ver almas_

– _¿De quién escapabas?_

– _De Aizen, de Sosuke Aizen. Un shinigami arrogante y temido_

– _¿Aizen? Pero él es un Capitán de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Para qué quería usar tus poderes?_

– _Isshin – lo miró a los ojos con seriedad, – ese shinigami no es quién dice ser. Está formando un ejército por algún motivo que desconocemos. Es un ser diabólico_

– _¿Un ejército? ¿Y cómo es que la Sociedad de Almas no lo ha detectado?_

– _Es que… es un ejército de hollows – los ojos de Isshin se abrieron desmesuradamente. La miró atónito._

– _Entonces… tu_

– _Soy un Vasto Lord_

Siempre fui consciente que nuestra relación era imposible, desde el primer día hasta el último, e incluso hoy lo pienso. Después de haber renunciado a todo, después de haberme enterado de la cruda realidad y de haber comprendido que mi amigo tenía razón, aún después de todo eso, reconozco que haría lo mismo aunque sepa la verdad desde el comienzo.

¿Qué importaba que ella fuera un hollow? ¿Qué importaba que yo fuera un shinigami? ¡Si nos amábamos! Si nos amamos… No importaba nada, sólo ella y yo.

"**Por pensar solo en mí,****  
>p<strong>**or no darte más de lo que te doy.****  
><strong>**Por amarte, simplemente.****  
><strong>**No me pidas hacer****  
><strong>**lo que no puedo hacer,****  
>s<strong>**i tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú."**

"

**Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname.  
>Perdóname."<strong>

_– ¿Qué piensas de mi ahora? _

– _Que te amo_

– _¿Me amas? ¿Incluso sabiendo que soy un hollow? ¡Te mentí! ¡Nunca fui sincera contigo! – desesperada._

– _Calma. No me importa tu pasado. Para mi eres Masaki, mi esposa, mi amor, la madre de mis hijos. Siempre serás eso, una mujer humana de la que me enamoré perdidamente – sonrió sinceramente._

– _Pero Isshin – casi llorando, – los hollows nos atacaran, vendrán por mi. Seguramente Aizen me está buscando. ¡O incluso peor! Te buscará a ti y a los niños…_

– _Recuperaré mis poderes y los protegeré, los protegeré a como dé lugar – seguro. Masaki lo miró, llorando. – No llores, sonríe y cuida a Ichigo, a Karin y a Yuzu. Yo me ocuparé de lo demás – sonriendo._

– _Está bien, confío en ti. Te amo, Isshin_

– _Yo también te amo_

Escuché la voz de Ichigo cuando llegó a casa. Pensar que llegó tan lejos, incluso más de lo que yo mismo pensé que podría ser. Masaki estaría orgullosa de él tanto o más de lo que estoy yo.

Una gran sonrisa está instalada en mi cara. Debería hablar con él, al menos saludarlo, pero me quedo en mi cuarto haciéndome el dormido. Escucho sus pasos subiendo la escalera.

– ¡Ichi-ni! ¡Apúrate que pronto estará lista la cena! – le avisa Yuzu, anticipándose a todo. Él no contesta, seguramente le hizo algún gesto.

Se detiene al pasar frente a mi puerta. ¿Estará pensando en llamar? Sería extraño en él. No golpea, pero sé que está allí, del otro lado.

– Viejo, ¿estás ahí? – preguntaría con desagrado. Intento contenerme y no llamarlo, pero es más fuerte que yo.

– Si, pasa – respondo suave y sé que no me escucha. Se queda fuera. Parece temeroso de entrar. Sonrío, realmente es un hombre ya. ¡Ay Masaki! ¡Míralo! – ¡Entra ya, hijo! ¿Sucede algo? – pienso, pero mis palabras mueren en mi garganta, sin salir. Temo decirle la verdad, tengo miedo de que no entienda, de que sufra. – Tu madre era una mujer perfecta – comienzo con mi relato épico, como siempre suelo hacer. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Si es la verdad, su madre era eso, una mujer perfecta. – Era amable, cariñosa, estaba en todo – sé que lo sabe y que me miraría fijamente, esperando otra cosa. Tal vez una verdad que presupone, o que necesita saber. – Ichigo – mi voz sale grave. – No importa lo que pasó antes de que tú nacieras, no importa su pasado, sea cual fuere – mis palabras lo sorprenderían, estoy seguro. – Lo que debe importarte realmente es quién fue tu madre contigo. Hijo – miro con ternura la puerta cerrada y siento su presencia detrás. Eso provoca un nudo en mi garganta. Es su hijo, es mi hijo. – tu madre fue la mejor madre del mundo, y es la mujer de la que yo me enamoré. No importa nada más, sólo lo que está en tu corazón – siento que se mueve y escucho el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose. – Espero que nos entiendas, te quiero, hijo


End file.
